Damn My Life is Screwed
by iSICK
Summary: During Link's Summer,Link and Aryll must go to their grandmothers house for a month.While Aryll has it easy,Link must survive is grandmother who hates him for a whole month.He meets a girl in town who goes by the name of Zelda,his new girlfriend
1. Why Even Bother

_I don't own any characters from this series. _

_Chapter 1:Why Even Bother?_

"Damn",Link thought,"Grandma is coming to get me and Aryll for one month,and ever since Outset and Windfall Island came together and made a big town,I won't be able to sleep because the fuckin' neighbors are the ones who gamble all day".Link had looked out the window in depression with a slight gloomy face then,Aryll and their mom came in the room with two bags struggling to carry them."Link,a little help".Aryll said in pain,while their mom said sitting down on the couch and letting the bag go."Here is all your shit that you'll need to go to your grandma's".Link's mother said in frustration while Link and a clever smirk on his face."Oh thanks alot mom,that helped a bundle".Link said in a sarcastic tone while standing up and walking in a slow pase to the kitchen."Hey your lucky that I decided to do that".Link's mom said looking at Link walk away and ignoring the rest of the conversation."Oh,Grandma is here now"!Aryll said full of energy while getting up and going to the door while Link stopped what he was doing and came to the Aryll unlocked the door nob,their mother walked into her room,she was not happy to see her mom."Aryll"!The excited grandmother said who was egor to once again reunited with her grandchildren."Here's a little something something for you".The senior citizen said handing Aryll a gift."50 bucks"!Said Aryll will a big smile coming across her face while hugging her grandmother."And Lewis".The grandmother handed Link a 25 dollar gas card."It's Link and what am I supposed to do with this"?Link said with a curious expression on his face."Oh,I gotta use that for the trip there,give it to me you homo".Link's grandma snatched the card angrily."Bitch,bringin' that trash up in here,this is my house".Link thought as he got the card snatched away."Before we leave let me put your mom a note on the table and we can go".The evil sweethearted grandmother said while she put it on there,and they left after locking the door from behind them and they hit thirty minutes into the drive,Aryll gets hungry."Grandma,I'm hungry".Aryll said with over exsaguration."When we get to a gas station you can get a snack".The gray haired women said in a much sweeter tone than she would if she was talking to Link.3-5 minutes later,Link and Aryll start to argue."Stop kicking me bitch".Link said while thumping her on the forehead."Owwwwww Linnnnnkk,stop cussing."Aryll said with a devious little smile starting from the side of her face."Put a shit in it".Said the elderly women with a cigarette in her mouth."If you can't behave your not going to McDonalds".The brown eyed women said with a mean look on her face."Can we get free refills there"?Link and Aryll both said looking at their grandmother with big smiles on their faces.

_There grandmother lives in Windfall and they live in Outset Island because I'm just making it up to make it even better.I made Link have a mom ,and chapter 2 should be up pretty soon._


	2. Shut Up,Everybody Shut Up

_Chapter 2:Shut Up,Everybody Shut Up_

Meanwhile at their mom's."Hey what's this"?Link's mom said curiously.

_Dear Shithead,_

_If you don't want me to come see you just say so you fuckhead.I'm keeping the kids off of your hands for now so I'm gonna give you a two hundred dollars to survive for a month 'cause a hoe like you will need money later on this month so that's all your getting if you need to talk with me,call my cell number,but if you prank call me it's on motha ya!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Yo Momma_

"Son of a bitch"!Link's mom said with anger."She is a jackass for real.....I need a beer".She went into the kitchen and got a huge bottle filled of Wisky."Uhh....I need to call my friends and see what there doing".The mother said excitingly.

Anyway,while driving in the car to their grandmother's house,Link and Aryll looked pretty bored just when their grandma had got pulled over by a rolled down the window and the cop came up the talk."Excuse me ma'am,are you aware that the speed limit is 60 miles per hour and your going 85"?He said with a serious face."Oh I've got all timers I couldn't remember".Said the grandmother who mad a white lie.3 other cops were in the back of the cop car yelling and screaming.(Ok they were drunk)

"Shut up,everyody shut up"!Said the cop very angrily."Now I just had a conversation with you,and I said:I ain't gone be baby sittin' any of yall,(Such slang for a cop)so if you can't hold your liquor,then I will start tommorow,with 3 more of you"."Now am I getting your attention"?" let's go".The cop walked away forgetting to give the old women a ticket and left.

"......Idiot".

_Well,hoped you liked out for chapter 3._


End file.
